


Quality Time

by shinyskarmorys



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, In-Universe Social Media Easter Eggs, Nessa Casually Drowns People, implied spice right at the end, inserts my own damn oc into one line bc im shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyskarmorys/pseuds/shinyskarmorys
Summary: Nic and Raihan are thriving in their fledgling relationship and have everything going tops for them - but when Galar's paparazzi decides they want a scoop of the region's hottest new couple wherever they go, will they ever find some peace and quiet?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaz - Nic is her absolutely charming OC and you can learn more about her and FireFangShipping (we stan) and their lovely family on her Twitter, @THEUNOVANPRINCE! Thank you so much once again <3

_@_bringthestorm: Nothing more special than a Hammerlocke sunset… except maybe spending it next to this special gal xx_  
  
Nic didn’t pay attention to the first few notification alerts, putting it down to spam texts or social media updates she could save for later. It was certainly nothing that took priority over training with Ace and Charlie—the old men of the team had gotten a bit lazy the last few days, and she was ready to have them do a full lap around the Gym just to get them back into shape.

It was only once the alerts became more persistent that she had to pause mid run, and then noticed Elle and Chaka hunched over their own phones in the corner, giggling and ooh-ing over something, casting sly glances over their shoulder at her. This time she figured _something_ had to be up. “Alright, Rotom, throw it at me, what’s happening.”

Rotom wasted no time in pulling up the Instagram post, and she groaned.

It was definitely a nice picture, no doubt about that. The sunset was actually highlighting her hair gorgeously—Rai certainly knew how to pick his angles. But they’d taken so many selfies like this even before they’d publicly become a ‘thing’ that she didn’t think he’d actually go and _post_ one of them. To his million influencer-crazy followers. With a cheesy caption. _Tagging her._

And the comments. THE COMMENTS. There were at least 400 of them by then, but the topmost ones featured people she actually knew about—but didn’t know her. Rather, only now knew her as Raihan’s Latest Squeeze.

_@thedragonprincess: OMG YALL POWER COUPLE GALAR IS SHAKING_

_@sieboldskitchen: Lovely picture of two lovely people! Congratulations Raihan, you both should come down to dinner sometime!_

_@_livingmilotic: damn okay there goes my chances haha_

“Yeah, thanks, Rotom, that’ll do,” Nic groaned, facepalming and exiting the app. She looked up to see her Trainers still in a frenzied gaggle. “I assume y’all saw Raihan’s post, huh?”

“Er—yes, Miss Nichole,” Chaka stammered, going red and hiding her phone behind her back. “It’s, um, it’s a very nice picture—”

“Jeez, calm down. It’s not like you did something illegal.” She chuckled, throwing a towel over her shoulder. “Yeah, we’re dating.”

“That’s great, I’m happy for you guys,” Elle smiled. “So uh—how long have you guys been a thing?”

“Honestly? I can’t really put a time on it. We’ve been on and off for a while now. But that was really a matter of sorting things out and deciding what we wanted, because we’re for real now.” Nic grinned, rolling her eyes. “He wouldn’t have posted such a hammy caption otherwise, the big dum-dum.”

“Aww. That’s adorable.” Elle pulled her Rotom phone back forward. “Aren’t you gonna comment on the photo or something?”

Nic raised an eyebrow. “What, do I _have_ to? It’s not like he doesn’t know how I feel about him.”

“Well, yeah, but, you know how social media is,” the young Trainer pulled a face, waving her arms about. “If you don’t say something then the Wyndon tabloids will have this up the next day with the headline ‘Trouble in Paradise’ or something.”

“I feel like you might be overreacting a bit, but fine.” Nic shook her head, pulling up the photo again and typing a string of heart emojis into the comment box. She did have an Instagram account, but barely used it—she had twelve posts all of which were either Galarian scenery or her Pokemon in adorable poses—and she didn’t know the nitty-gritties of navigating it like Raihan or her younger peers seemed to. But clearly Elle had been onto something, because the minute she refreshed the post, the heart-filled comment already had 65 likes. “Wow. Okay. This is… wild.”

“Told ya. Raihan is crazy popular. Like, just one selfie of his makes a whole MandibuzzFeed article. Won’t be surprised if this one makes tomorrow’s home page.”

“I have no idea what half of those words mean. God, I’m starting to sound like Kabu,” she groaned, chuckling and summoning Ace and Charlie back to their Pokeballs. “Well, I can investigate all that later. I’m off for lunch and then I’m taking the day off. You guys should have a bite too before the old man comes back.”

“Going out to lunch?” Chaka smirked slyly. “Is it with Raihan?”

“It’s with none of your business,” Nic smirked back, striding out of the stadium doors. “Honestly, kids these days.”

It _was_ with Raihan, but she didn’t need to tell everyone that. Soon, however, she found that she didn’t need to, and that wasn’t a good thing.

“Taxi, miss?”

“Yeah, actually, I’d like a trip to—”

“Hammerlocke, miss?” The Corviknight operator looked a little too eager with his guess, which mildly ticked Nic off. But she didn’t have time to put up an argument—she _did_ need to go to Hammerlocke, and being defensive would only look bad. So she decided to suck it up and endure his being a smartass. “Yeah, and could you step on it, please.”

Her tone of voice ensured the cabbie said nothing more for the rest of the journey—she realised she hadn’t given him an exact destination, but he dropped her right outside Hammerlocke Stadium anyway. Which led to her next spot of bother.

“Right on time, babe,” Raihan’s familiar purr sounded from down the stadium aisle, and paired with his lazy snaggle-toothed grin, it was enough to make her forget all irritation as her heart skipped a beat. Sure, a million people saw it in every third photograph he put out, but none of them got to experience the intent behind it—the feelings that were reserved for her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she settled comfortably into the embrace, grinning. “Kabu let you off early today?”

“Nah, he already told me earlier I could have the rest of today off. Which gives me time for more important things,” Nic winked, swiftly pecking his cheek as they headed out. “Oh, that was a nice picture you posted on Instagram, by the way.”

“Oh yeah—that,” he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “I did see your comment—thanks, by the way, heart you too—but I still wanted to ask you, you’re okay with it being up there, right?”

“Pfft. The rest of your life is already on display on there, why should this be any different?” She gently elbowed him in the side, smirking. “Besides, I’m never gonna be able to stop you from posting _more_ of those.”

“You’re right. Maybe we can get one in the daytime next time.” Nic noticed his footsteps had begun quickening a little, and she tilted her head at him, but Raihan kept his gaze forward. “Don’t look now, but I feel like we’re being followed.”

“Seriously?” She instinctively tightened her grip around his arm. “It’s probably just someone who wants a selfie with you.”

“Or it could be worse. And even if it is, I’ve got a date, and that kinda takes precedence.” He winked at her, slipping his hand in hers. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.”

They didn’t hear any more footsteps until they got to the restaurant he’d booked—but it was probably because they’d all congregated there already. Now that word was out Raihan was out and about, the fans and autograph hunters had flocked to every Hammerlocke lunch spot they could think of to finally get their lucky break after he’d been busy at the Gym all week. And this time, there was the added bonus of spotting his new girlfriend in the flesh.

“Raihan! Oh my god! Raihan, could we please get a picture?”

“Mr. Raihan! If I could just have your signature here, please! Oh, Miss Nichole, yours would be great too—”

“Rai! Rai, Nichole, over here! You were amazing at yesterday’s match, Rai!”

“That’s kinda gross,” Nic grimaced, shielding herself from a Rotom phone thrust in her face as they ducked back out of the driveway. “Are they really allowed to call you that?”

“Well I can’t stop them, but I only like it when you call me Rai,” he chuckled, waving to the crowd before turning back around in a huddle with Nic. “Okay, so clearly we can’t eat here. Or anywhere in Hammerlocke today, I guess.”

“But we made a reservation!”

“I’m just gonna have to cancel. Unless you want to eat along with twenty other people staring at your fork.”

“Fair point,” Nic sighed, propping her hands on her hips. “It’s kinda funny, but I should’ve expected this part of the whole dating a Gym Leader deal.”

“Well—honestly—this part of the deal is more a me thing,” Raihan chuckled sheepishly. “I don’t think Milo ever gets interrupted by people asking for Wooloo selfies.”

“I think they’d rather take selfies with Wooloo than Milo. Which is kinda unfair on Milo. But wait, that gives me an idea,” she said with a snap of her fingers. “Nessa would know how to deal with this. She’s a Gym Leader _and_ a model. There’s gotta be people asking her for photos all the time.”

“Yeah, good thing Instagram took away the like counts on photos. She’s real cutthroat competition,” he snickered, summoning his Rotom phone. “But you have a point. You know what? Let’s head down to Hulbury and get lunch at the Captain’s Table. She’s bound to be there, and we kill two birds with one stone.”

Nic kissed his cheek, grinning. “Even better. You’re a genius, babe.”

“Yeah, I know. C’mon, let’s go finish our lunch date.”

* * *

Hulbury turned out to bring them even worse luck than Hammerlocke.

For starters, Nessa wasn’t at the famous seafood restaurant like they’d expected her to be. They still managed to get a table without a reservation, but the place was nearly full to capacity and no one had expected Raihan of all people to show up. The prodding for photos was just a little politer this time.

“You know, I can’t decide what’s more awkward,” Nic mumbled through spoonfuls of paella, once Raihan had put in a discreet word with the bartender. “Someone asking you for a photo every ten minutes with their bug eyes, or—” she cast a wary glance sideways at the Pokemon that was now calmly guarding the table, “—this Indeedee watching us eat.”

“Hey, I literally asked the man for a bouncer, and he said this isn’t the kind of place that employs bouncers, so he gave me the next best thing.”

“And yet the guy at the next table just took a photo of the back of your head.” Nic rolled her eyes as she called for dessert. “We really need to find Nessa. Where d’you think she might be?”

“Oh, you were looking for Leader Nessa?” The waiter serving up their panna cotta leaned down like he was passing on illegal information. “I heard she’s doing a photoshoot down at the docks.”

Raihan narrowed his eyes at him as he left the table. “You think he was being serious or is that just a way to get more photos outta me?”

“Babe, relax, you’re starting to sound paranoid. Surely they’ll get tired of it at some point,” Nic laughed, giving Indeedee a quick pat for its trouble. “Even if she isn’t there, we could enjoy a nice walk down by the sea. The way he said it, I bet nobody heard it.”

Everybody heard it.

Or everybody who was hoping to catch a stray shot of Nessa being casual for their tabloids, and ended up getting double their money’s worth when Galar’s hottest new couple turned up at the docks, too.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Nessa grumbled to her Drednaw beside her, flipping the bird at the lens she’d spotted in the corner of the boatyard. “I thought I could take a break in peace for once. I was so sure nobody followed me here. So what’s their problem?”

“Yo, Nessa! Over here!”

“That answers my question.” She rolled her eyes, but smiled as she turned to greet her friends. “Hey, Raihan, Nic. I’d say I’m glad to see you, but that wouldn’t be completely true.”

Raihan smirked. “Damn, did my last post get more story shares than yours again?”

“No, ya dum-dum, look behind you.” Nessa shot him a smirk back. “Yeah, your last post was so successful it brought the paps with you.”

Nic turned towards the boatyard where more overly eager cameramen were scrummaging for a closer view—who all immediately bolted like Scorbunnies when they realised she’d noticed them. She groaned. “That’s exactly what we came to ask your help with. We’ve had these demons on our tail the whole day now, and if it isn’t them it’s fans. And to think I just wanted a nice lunch date.”

Nessa bit back a laugh. “You know, it’s partly your own fault for posting that picture in the first place.”

“Hey, I may be an idiot, but I’m an idiot who cares very much about his girlfriend,” Raihan huffed, wrapping his arm firmer around Nic who hoped he didn’t notice her blush. “I’m not gonna keep her under wraps forever, you know. She’s too good for that!”

“Alright, lover boy, calm down,” the Water-type specialist chuckled, holding up her hands. “I get that. But this is your own hole you’ve dug and you gotta figure it out yourself. I’m trying to navigate the same problems as you. I mean, you’ve already gone and ruined my nice afternoon.”

“Sorry about that,” Nic smiled apologetically. “Well, there’s lesson one. We’ll text in advance next time.”

“Of course… there is one way you can handle it. I don’t always recommend it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.” With a wink, Nessa turned around to where another gaggle of clamouring photographers had formed.

“Mister Raihan! Miss Nessa! This side, please!”

“Mister Raihan! Miss Nichole! Are you in Hulbury for a match? A date?”

“Could you give us a smile, Miss Nessa?”

“Yeah, I’ll give you something,” the local Gym Leader grumbled. “Hey, Drednaw, Water Gun their asses.”

With several sharp spurts of water, the nosy reporters were drenched from head to toe; not wanting to pick a fight they couldn’t win, they fled back towards the market. Nic watched the entire scene in amazement before bursting out laughing. “I can’t believe you just did that!”

“They’re sleazebag paps, I don’t mind putting them in their place. But don’t go trying that on random teenagers,” Nessa chuckled, hopping onto Drednaw’s back as it slid into the water. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna enjoy my break somewhere the general public don’t know about. You two have fun running cross-country from the cameras. See you around!”

“And we’re back to square one,” Raihan pouted, watching Drednaw surf away till their friend was a blip on the horizon. “Maybe we should head far north. Wanna try Circhester? We do have a short-term solution if the same shit happens again.”

“Rai! I don’t think Gordie would appreciate you Dragon Breath-ing everyone in town!” Nic scolded. “And he’s got his own crazy fanbase up there, too.”

“Well then what, Ballonlea?! You couldn’t pay me to take you on a date there,” he scoffed. “Don’t you have friends overseas you could hit up for a bit?”

“What, you want me to call up Riya and ask her for a nice cave in Hoenn for a little privacy? She’ll think I’m crazy.”

Raihan shrugged slyly. “You never know what her and Steven get up to in there.”

“... on second thoughts, scrap that,” she shuddered. “Besides, don’t you think jumping to a whole other region for some peace and quiet is a bit overkill?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Hmmm…” Nic watched her boyfriend furrow his eyebrows in thought, scanning up and down for answers—till his eyes fell upon his Pokeballs and he snapped his fingers. “Aha! I got it! We’re stupid!”

“Uh… yeah, but how does that solve our problem?”

“We have been going about this completely the wrong way.” Raihan waved his finger about like he was presenting an invisible PowerPoint. “First of all, we’ve been relying on Corviknight taxis and their chatty drivers when we have two perfectly capable flyers of our own.”

Nic chuckled, petting her Charizard’s Pokeball. “Charlie _could_ really use the exercise.”

“Secondly, we’ve been so focused on trying to make our date a _date_. When really what I just wanted is to spend some quality time together after we’ve both been so busy this week.” He brought his hand to her cheek, throwing her a sudden soft smile. “I don’t go on dates for the ambience, I do it because I love spending time with you. Anywhere.”

“Aww, Rai.” Nic smiled back, taking his hand and squeezing it. “So where did you have in mind?”

“It’s funny, this occurred to me when you mentioned the cave thing. No, we’re not going to the mines,” he chuckled as she pulled a face, withdrawing Cruise's Pokeball. “We’re going to the one place no one would think of looking. Follow me.”

So Nic called Charlie forward, mounting and directing him to follow Flygon as they took to the air out of Hulbury, west over the Wild Area and high above the desert sands and the front gate—till they dipped as they approached— 

“Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me,” she cackled as she realised where they were.

“I’m completely serious,” he grinned, waving at them as he landed on the topmost battlement of Hammerlocke Castle—the setting of the photo that had set all this off. “Where it all began. It isn’t sunset yet, but it’ll do.”

“I don’t mind staying here with you even if it’s the moon that’s up there.” Nic smirked, wrapping her arms around Raihan’s neck and drawing him to her. He had the lamest sense of humour sometimes—but it was because he was in no doubt completely crazy about her. And damn if that didn’t make her completely crazy about him too.

“Mmmm—well—we could always make excuses to be up here for that long,” he drawled, pulling her into a kiss. He could hold the kiss for as long as he liked knowing he wasn’t about to be interrupted. “Still doesn’t solve the problem of when we _do_ want to go to a restaurant…”

“Eh, we’ll figure it out,” she grinned lazily, leaning against the wall so she could savour more of his kisses. “Besides, if Nessa’s little Water Gun caused such chaos, I don’t think anyone would wanna mess with what the top Gym Leader can do.”

“I thought you didn’t want me doing that.”

“Well, I definitely don’t want you doing that right now...” Nic winked, pulling closer as his arms circled around her waist. “But I _do_ wanna see what _else_ the top Gym Leader can do.”

Raihan grinned triumphantly, keeping his gaze on his beloved and very alluring girlfriend. It seemed his ‘date’ idea was proving to be even more of a stroke of genius than he thought.

“Where would you like me to start?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Riya cameo belongs to me. ;)


End file.
